


my immortal

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Lots of Crying, Multi, SPOILERS LOTS OF SPOILERS, Songfic, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: I’ve been alone all along.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	my immortal

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF FFXV SPOILERS ARE THE BANE OF YOUR EXISTENCE
> 
> And, I wrote this because I was just chilling and listening to Evanescence.
> 
> Made the mistake of letting my mind wander.
> 
> I made myself cry.

No, no, no, no no no no no _no no no-_

Please, please.

_Please_.

Prompto is praying, Prompto is running, Prompto is _crying_.

The tears blur his vision, he doesn’t stop, he can’t stop, a rock’s tripping him, he remains upright he has to keep going - please -

Ignis and Gladiolus were running ahead, their breaths frantic, Prompto could hear their hearts pounding-

Noct, Noct, Noct-

His smile, it always had that little curl to it.

His tears, they ran hot.

His anger, it was explosive.

He always smiled at Ignis’s jokes.

He always held Gladiolus’s face tight.

His tears tore at Prompto’s soul.

His anger was the weight of the world that rested on his shoulders.

He is everything.

The small boy that never talked, the small boy who helped Prompto up when no one else would, when Prompto was alone and scared he was there, he was always there.

The older boy, his smile was less tense, he straightened up, he looked like a prince and he looked like every friend Prompto could ever want, could ever need.

The man, he smiled and he laughed, and he hugged his father tight despite all the exasperated complaints he had made. His fist bumps were firm, his teasing light, his grumbles in the morning never quite were angry.

Ten years older, hunched over, fists in the fabric of his pants, tears sliding down his cheeks and Prompto has no idea where he found it in the ten years he was gone and night was there to stay, but he still smiled.

The most painful, but real smile.

_You guys...are the best._

Prompto had crushed that smile against his lips, tried to remember it in every form, but it wasn’t enough it won’t be it never will be-

Noct, Noct, Noct-

His tears, gods, his tears. Prompto always wanted to wipe them away.

He didn’t at the tomb, watching the prince hunch over. But he wanted to.

He imagined them at Altissia, right outside the door, hearing Noctis whisper Lunafreya’s name, a choked sob. 

And he finally got his wish, those tears wet on his thumb. In the darkness of the tent, he couldn’t tell who, out of the four of them, who was crying the most.

Noct, Noct, Noct-

His anger could cut through knives. Through the air, through everything.

You could feel the power.

Prompto never blamed him, even when he faced the brunt of it, because he knew it wasn’t for him.

He never had to forgive him, there was nothing to forgive.

Prompto continues to run, they take the stairs, his hand clenches at the pocket where his camera was, and memories race under his eyes, the fishing, the selfies, Noct’s bedhead, his hand under Prompto’s own, holding him so tight it hurt-

Please, please- 

Don’t let them be too late.

Noct saved him.

His parents were never home, everyone always avoided him, he was still there holding out his hand-

Noct saved him.

He had whispered sorry so many times, rubbing Prompto’s wrists where the ropes have burned against him, sorry for the train, sorry for everything, but he still saved him, he came for him.

Noct saved him.

Even as he revealed the lines on his wrist, even as he tries his best to let go just in case the prince wanted to, Noct still smiled, still lightly tapped his fist on the other’s shoulder.

You saved me.

Noct, Noct, Noct-

Noctis.

_I’ve tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone._

His legs burn, but they’re almost there, they’re almost there, Prompto could see the throne room, they were almost there-

Noctis, you saved me, you saved all of me. I love you, I love you, I love you so much.

I still want those pictures, I still want those chocobo rides I still want your head on my shoulder when you sleep I still want to kiss you goodnight I still want to hear you laugh I still want to see your smile I don’t want to be alone again

I want you with me, I love you, please-

Gladiolus is bursting through the doors, Ignis was just a step behind him.

Prompto runs, he runs, he needs-

He might have barreled right into Gladiolus’s frozen form if the Shield hadn’t suddenly turned and raced up the stairs, and Prompto looks up.

Noctis.

He’s hunched over in his throne, he’s still, he isn’t moving-

Ignis is already up the stairs when Prompto fucking moves, and he’s taking two, he’s taking three, he’s just scrambling up them now-

_Please, please, no, no, no no no no no-_

Gladiolus is grabbing at him, his hands checking his neck, his hands, a pulse he’s looking for a pulse

Prompto sees the sword.

He crumbles to his knees but he still crawls, still shouting.

“Noct, Noct, baby, please, I’m here, we’re here, wake up Noct please wake up Noct wake up wake up wake up-“

His hands wrap around Noctis’s hand, he’s grabbing at the sword, Noctis is cold, he’s so cold-

Ignis’s hands were running over Noctis’s face brushing away the hair, the dirt, the blood-

The light shines on Noctis’s face, his eyes - they’re only slightly open but they’re empty, the sky blue Prompto has always known, a gray.

_But though you’re still with me, I’ve been alone all along._

Prompto screams.

_When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears._

_When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> Song is "My Immortal", by Evanescence


End file.
